Border checks, for example, at airports, but also in road and ferry traffic, are time-critical for the personal traffic crossing the border. The expense for the control authorities, among other things, because of the Schengen agreement in recent years, has simultaneously risen disproportionately to the number of travelers. The mobility of people that has been increasing for years and the increasing numbers of passengers in international air traffic are leading to new requirements in personal transport. On the other hand, the personnel and financial resources of state control authorities, air transport companies and airport operators, as well as the spatial circumstances at many international airports, are increasingly limited.